Serendipity
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Un final feliz, o algo por el estilo. — Naruto/Sakura. EWE.
1. Revelaciones

**Renuncia:** sí, soy Masashi Kishimoto. Escribiendo ficción. En español ¿se la creyó alguien?

 **Advertencias:** Semi-AU, Post-Manga. Un poco de OoC. SasuSaku BROTP/oneside/sin bashing a Sasuke.

 **Nota:** duh, llevo tramando este fic en mi cabeza desde que terminó la serie pero por una u otra razón no lo concretaba. Esto es pura indulgencia porque siento que en muchos fics NaruSaku siempre hacen a un lado a Sasuke, a Naruto un idiota denso/posesivo, y a Sakura muy mártir. Y personalmente no me agrada (será que amo mucho al Team 7 como equipo, tal vez la rara soy yo uhm). Los capítulos serán cortos y..., ya. Disfruten (?)

* * *

 **I. Revelaciones**

 **S** akura tiene diecisiete años cuando Sasuke se le declara por primera vez.

Es un día soleado, de eso se acuerda perfectamente. El sol resplandece tanto que Sakura siente que bien podría incendiarse viva, que los rayos que la tocan la queman de a poquito y sin ninguna consideración, como si tuviesen intencionales malintencionadas para con ella.

Hace un par de días que Sasuke ha salido del hospital y ha dejado en claro que no piensa aceptar la prótesis de brazo que Tsunade ha creado para él. Gracias a su apoyo durante la guerra y a la defensa de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei alegando a su favor se le ha perdonado por todo además. Sakura considera que eso está bien, lo de ser perdonado. Sobre lo demás no está segura. Sincerándose con Sasuke siempre se trata de adivinar, nunca puede discernir lo que pasa por su cabeza; ni a los trece, ni ahora, ni posiblemente nunca.

Quizá por eso la confesión la pilla por sorpresa.

Al principio se encuentran los dos paseando por las calles de la aldea, por sugerencia de Sakura. Ella no espera siquiera que él acepte, pero lo hace. No hablan entre sí, sólo permanecen en silencio. Sakura está nerviosa.

Cavila: estoy sola con Sasuke-kun como siempre desee y él está caminando justo a mi lado y puedo oír cómo mi corazón late muy aprisa y creo que voy a morir.

Entonces él la llama.

— Sakura.

Sakura. Ella. Su nombre. Sasuke se detiene de súbito y Sakura lo imita, con un nudo creciendo en su estómago.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Le sonríe con timidez porque no sabe de qué otra forma hacerlo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ambos. La confesión no es romántica, en realidad, no va pintada de rosa, ni acompañada por flores ni un atardecer hermoso en la distancia. Sakura no se enteraría de ésta de no ser por las palabras «Nosotros... salir...» y la obvia incomodidad de Sasuke al decir esto. Sakura parpadea.

— ¿Cómo?

— Necesito restaurar mi clan —aclara Sasuke, no lo hace con rudeza ni prepotencia, quizás pena. Como si admitirlo fuese rebajarse en cierto sentido. A Sakura le cuesta comprenderlo aún.

 _Necesita tener hijos_ , razona ella.

— ¿Conmigo?

Más de repente se acuerda de las lágrimas, de las noches en vela donde el dolor era demasiado, de la debilidad, de la impotencia de no ser capaz de hacer nada, de los intentos de asesinato, de sus dos confesiones rechazadas.

— P-pero, es muy repentino Sasuke-kun, yo no– uhm, no estoy lista para casarme ni ser madre, sabes.

Porque es Sakura Haruno de la aldea de Konoha, aprendiz de Tsunade, kunoichi, guerrera, un cerezo que florece en la adversidad, ninja médico con sueños y metas, un hermoso desastre de apenas diecisiete. Y aspira a más en la vida, muchísimo más.

— No tiene que ser de inmediato —aclara él—, lo de restaurar el clan Uchiha; puede esperar. Podemos esperar Sakura.

Sakura no sabe qué decir.

«Pero acabas de volver Sasuke-kun», o «Pero los años han cambiado tantas cosas, yo he cambiado tanto», o «Pero creo que ya no te amo».

Y es la última opción la que más la hiere, en el fondo, pues nunca se ha imaginado amando a alguien que no sea Sasuke. Tampoco quiere lastimarlo, de ninguna manera. Le dan ganas de llorar.

 _Ya no eres ninguna niñita ilusa y débil, compórtate Sakura_ , se reprende a sí misma.

Por lo tanto, respira.

Y respira.

Y.

— Sasuke-kun, yo siempre te quise. Desde que era una niña, sin embargo... ahora ya no sé con seguridad qué siento por ti —admite, muy quedito. Él la mira—. No me gustaría iniciar una relación contigo y descubrir en un par de años que ya no te quiero de esa manera, sería muy cruel, para los dos.

Espera su respuesta mientras pasan los segundos. Uno, dos, tres. Cinco, seis, siete.

Sasuke asiente levemente. A Sakura le tiemblan las piernas.

— Entiendo.

Sus pulmones arden.

 _Está pasando, está pasando. Estoy rechazando a Sasuke-kun, en verdad. Y duele muchísimo_.

— Aún así —dice Sakura con atropello, porque lo necesita— podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿n-no?

 _Por los buenos tiempos, cuando te anhelaba como el aleteo de una mariposa_.

— No creo ser digno de tu amistad, Sakura —contesta sin convicción.

— Pero quiero ser tu amiga Sasuke-kun. Yo...

Sasuke duda un momento.

— Está bien —la interrumpe—. Supongo.

— Ok —juguetea con sus manos, blancas como la porcelana. Vuelven a sumirse en el silencio, empero es uno más cómodo que el anterior. Y de pronto Sakura da un salto—. ¡Sasuke-kun!, sólo una cosa más, y podré estar tranquila. Esto, poco después de que nos convertimos en el Equipo Siete, t-tú, dijiste que mi frente era tan bonita que te daban ganas de besarla y yo, n-nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por eso —desvía la mirada a sus pies—, tu cumplido realmente me llegó... y odio menos mi frente desde entonces, así que gracias Sasuke-kun.

Cuando alza la vista se encuentra con Sasuke observándola con expresión indescifrable.

— Uhm —ella se muerde los labios— ¿Dije algo malo acaso?

— Sakura, no sé de qué me hablas —manifiesta él, lentamente y cuidando sus palabras.

— ¿Ah?

— Quizás se trató de un genjutsu o un sueño —sigue—. Pero suena más como algo que el Dobe diría, con sinceridad.

 _¿No me falla el oído? ¿Por qué menciona a Naruto? ¿Sasuke-kun jamás dijo esas cosas? ¿Qué es esto? Dime que no está pasando_.

— ¿Sakura?

Sakura se obliga a reaccionar y a recuperar la compostura.

— Ah, ha-ha... yo, uh, sí, estoy bien. Sólo– esto, me he acordado que Tsunade-sama me encargó terminar unos papeleos del hospital. Tengo que irme Sasuke-kun. S-sí ¡nos vemos luego! —Se despide con una mano y de prisa empieza a correr, alejándose de Sasuke y ante la extrañada mirada de los aldeanos con los que se cruza en el camino. Sakura los ignora a todos. Corre y corre más.

Percibe su pulso desbocado.

Tum-tum-tum.

Y se detiene, recobrando el aliento.

Tum-tum-tum.

Sakura inhala y exhala. Pero no logra calmarse, por mucho que lo intente.

Naruto, Naruto, es todo Naruto.

El corazón le martillea con fuerza.

(Entonces–).

Sakura tiene diecisiete años cuando Sasuke se le declara por primera vez.

–y su mundo inexplicablemente se pinta de naranja.

—

.

.

.

 _tbc_


	2. Él y él

**Nota1:** ¡Mil gracias por su atención y buen recibimiento! Soy lame pero me alegra que les gustara esta idea tonta ;;;

 **Nota2:** ¿por qué todo lo que hago es angst-fluff? i die.

* * *

 **II. Él, y él**

 **N** aruto es como un remolino.

Sakura lo tiene en claro. También sabe que él es como una mandarina, un poco dulce, un poco ácido, un poco–

(apetitoso, quizás).

Pero a Sakura le tiemblan las manos-ramas y tiene una fruta jugosa y roja en el pecho que como si fuese primavera cobra vida y está pidiendo a gritos ser devorada.

Y Sakura se asusta. De que ya no sienta lo mismo por Sasuke, de que posiblemente Naruto sea la causa de lo anterior, de que tuvo su corazón, el de Naruto, en la palma de la mano, en un sentido literal, y es probable que jamás se lo haya devuelto sin percatarse.

 _No era su intención robárselo_.

De verdad.

La cosa es.

Que Naruto sonríe con los dientes y su cabello de espigas se mece en el viento cuando se acerca a ella y la saluda efusivamente y la llama—: Sa-ku-ra-chan, y Sakura se siente casi ofendida de tan luminoso que resulta Naruto.

— Oye, podrías brillar menos, sabes. Me voy a quedar ciega —reprende en un mohín. No intenta lucir adorable a su modo de ver, está siendo honesta, sólo eso. No obstante Naruto tiene esta costumbre de sobrevalorar cada cosa que ella dice o hace para con él. Como, como si valiese muchísimo.

— Sakura-chan, eres muy cruel —responde, aún sonriendo.

Y Sakura cavila...

(porque ha tenido una semana entera para meditarlo todo desde que huyó de Sasuke-kun con mil dudas que la hicieron replantearse hasta su propia existencia en ese mundo, con sinceridad).

Así que sigue cavilando:

'Tu frente es tan bonita que me da ganas de besarla'.

O alguna tontería por el estilo. De esa clase de tontería que te abre el estómago y te planta un jardín de mariposas ahí dentro, sin pedirte permiso antes siquiera. Es todo muy injusto, vamos.

Y escrutando con atención el rostro de Naruto, que permanece ajeno a ello, barajea las posibilidades con sus cartas hechas de memorias.

 _Naruto me invitaba a comer cuando nos hicimos equipo, Naruto intentaba llamar mi atención, Naruto era un estúpido cabeza hueca número uno experto en hacer todo mal y sin embargo terminar haciendo todo bien, Naruto era valiente, Naruto me dio coraje al enfrentarme a Ino, Naruto no se rindió aunque todos aseguraban que iba a perder contra Kiba o Neji, Naruto me salvó de Gaara, Naruto me hizo una promesa de vida, Naruto falló, Naruto me juró que no se daría por vencido, Naruto se fue de la villa para volverse más fuerte, Naruto regresó, Naruto siguió tratándome como cuando niños, Naruto_ –

–no ha cambiado, en el fondo. Y a pesar de eso, es una persona completamente distinta a la que era antes de la guerra.

Todos son diferentes.

Ella, y sus sentimientos, igual.

 _Entonces por qué_.

La incertidumbre la asalta, implacable y sin misericordia.

Si él la —ama y— aprecia tanto ¿por qué jamás se lo ha dicho con palabras, claramente?

(Tal vez él dejó de sentir eso por mí hace bastante, tal vez nunca le gusté en serio).

Sakura traga saliva.

Hay muchas chicas lindas en Konoha, en otras aldeas, en el mundo. Naruto puede tener a quien desee, de entre todas. Y ella, Sakura le ha provocado demasiado daño, por accidente. Por Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun, que es todo sombra y que se la traga y la asfixia y no la deja respirar. Sasuke-kun que por fin volvió, más no a tiempo —no para un nosotros, al menos no con ella—.

Y es que a Sakura siempre le ha encantado el azul, pero.

 _¿Naruto fue quien me dijo aquello?_

Ladea la cabeza, aún inspeccionándolo sin disimulo. En algún punto Naruto se da cuenta y cesa su parloteo, alza las cejas con curiosidad.

Y asemeja a un zorro, tan naranja.

— ¿Sakura-chan, sucede algo?

Anhela con desesperación contestar «Sí, Naruto, creo que he malinterpretado las cosas durante mucho tiempo». Decirle sin miramientos «Creo que he fingido no darme cuenta hasta ahora, pero ya no tengo ganas de negarlo más. Creo que yo, por ti siento...»

(y existo,

y florezco–).

Pero no lo hace. Y en un impulso que de inmediato maldice, ella suelta:

— Sasuke-kun se me declaró la semana pasada.

Y Naruto no le responde.

De pronto se instalan en un silencio incómodo. Sakura casi se arrepiente. Sólo casi.

 _Sakuraeresunatontacómopudiste_ , se regaña.

Y ya que la situación es tan parecida a cuando Sasuke se le propuso, que da miedo, Sakura únicamente puede permanecer de pie y esperar.

—ella ha esperado por Naruto y Sasuke toda su vida, resulta cansado—.

Se moja los labios y los minutos danzan frente a ella, regodeándose en su angustia.

Naruto por fin reacciona, y dice, con suma lentitud:

— Vaya, eso es–

Pero Sakura lo interrumpe. Porque lo necesita. Necesita aclarar el revoltijo de emociones que la rodean y no está dispuesta a aguantar a Naruto actuando como un mártir, no de nuevo.

— Lo rechacé —aclara, y su respiración se acelera. Más, más, más—. Rechacé a Sasuke-kun, Naruto.

Él abre mucho los ojos.

— Ah.

Y vuelve a quedarse callado. Sakura se impacienta.

Piensa desmesuradamente: vamos, di lo tuyo, haz algo lo que sea, pregúntame la razón, dame un motivo para no quedar como una idiota, porfavorporfavor.

Además, aprieta los puños.

— Naruto, tú...

 _¿Hiciste un clon de Sasuke-kun para animarme en antaño? ¿Me regalaste el mejor cumplido que alguna vez recibí, el cual aún atesoro hoy en día? ¿Siempre estuviste ahí para mí cuando más te necesité y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente?_

— Tú..., ¿me quieres? —Inquiere, muy quedito, en su lugar. Es como una brisa de verano.

Y a pesar de ser una heroína, y una sobreviviente de la batalla, Sakura se percibe débil. Pequeña. Tan vulnerable.

Naruto la está mirando con seriedad, ahora. Las cejas fruncidas, la boca en una línea recta, sus ojos de charco-pozos profundos con el cielo atrapado en sus pupilas emanando luz con determinación. No hay lugar para juegos, se van a sincerar, el uno con el otro, Sakura lo entiende de inmediato.

Así que espera. Y espera. Y Naruto posa ambas manos en sus hombros, observándola fijamente.

Resuenan a través del silencio perpetuo tres simples palabras fuertes pero muy frágiles que hacen temblar sus huesos de papel maché, y entonces:

— Sí, lo hago.

—

.

.

.

 _tbc_

* * *

 **Nota3:** no me importa que tan cliché es esto sólo quiero que se amen y se pongan melosos y así podré ser feliz.

 **Nota4:** por favor no lean sin dejar review! :)


	3. Rosa, casi rojo

**Nota1:** no sé a dónde me dirijo, heyaa.

 **Nota2:** NOPE, todavía no se ponen melosos. Algún día, tal vez.

* * *

 **III. Rosa, casi rojo**

 **E** n el fondo, Sakura ha estado dividida entre Naruto y Sasuke-kun, desde siempre.

Era como ilusionarse enormemente al observar a un Sasuke más joven e igual de talentoso, menos roto, soltando ella suspiros de mariposa y con las manos hechas un puño sobre su pecho.

Pensaba que su amor por él era igual a un huracán. Violento. Muy fuerte. Veloz e imparable. Pero luego volteaba a un lado, y veía a ese niño sol que lloraba luz al estar solo y al ser despreciado por los demás, y por algún motivo se sentía extraña. Pensaba que le caía mal y deseaba que desapareciera de su campo de visión, pero entonces él hacía o decía algo y ella notaba cómo lo iba queriendo de a poquito. Ese sentimiento era igual a una suave llovizna. Calmado. Muy débil. Lento y con pausas. Totalmente opuesto a lo que le provocaba Sasuke-kun.

Quizás por eso los calificaba como cosas distintas. _Es que no pueden ser lo mismo_ , se insistía.

El amor es algo que te sacude el mundo, no que te lo serena, se repetía Sakura. Y una vez amas a alguien, lo harás toda la vida. Porque los libros y cuentos así lo decían y eran sabios. Pero la verdad es que–

Sakura se equivoca, igual que los libros.

Ahora, frente a Naruto, se da cuenta.

—

Primero, los pulmones le fallan. Le es hurtado el oxígeno, y la sangre en sus venas de desboca.

Naruto continúa observándola fijamente y con entereza, aguarda a que ella diga algo.

Después, le sudan las palmas y sus piernas tiemblan. Sus palabras desaparecen como polvo entre sus dedos y sin darle la oportunidad de que las recupere.

Naruto traga saliva, de repente nervioso.

Luego, Sakura se obliga a enderezarse y no perder la compostura. Cuenta hasta veinte en su cabeza, e inhala y exhala, y se muerde los labios tanto que considera que podría comerse a sí misma en ese preciso momento.

«Sí, lo hago».

Busca la manera de expresarse correctamente.

«Sí, lo hago».

Para que no quepan dudas o malentendidos.

«Sí, lo hago».

Aunque resulta difícil, tan difícil porque–

 _Naruto me quiere todavía, Naruto siempre me ha querido_.

(Le duele en lo más profundo del alma, es un dolor sordo y apagado).

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Pregunta al fin, con un hilo de voz. Naruto se rasca la nuca.

— Es vergonzoso Sakura-chan. A ti te gusta Sasuke.

— Eso es–

— Se lo volviste a decir en la guerra —señala, y antes de que Sakura replique él añade—: por eso no me atreví a declararme cuando todo acabó, pero lo has rechazado ahora. No tiene sentido.

— Lo que le dije a Sasuke-kun en la guerra... en ese instante... estaba dolida y desesperada, Naruto. Porque iba a repetirse todo una vez más, Sasuke-kun iba a tomar el camino equivocado y yo, yo no lo soporté. No obstante, no era verdad. Ya no —su confesión va cargada de sinceridad—. Lo quiero, sí, pero sólo como a un valioso amigo. No me creo capaz de compartir mi vida con él, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

— Sakura-chan–

— No, no te atrevas a interrumpirme Naruto —expresa, con molestia creciente—. Y menos para soltarme una estupidez como "Estás confundida" o "No estás siendo honesta", porque creo que puedo saber perfectamente cómo me siento respecto a Sasuke-kun sin tu ayuda —y toma aire, para tranquilizarse. Naruto luce perplejo—. También puedo entender qué siento por ti.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura se inculca valor. Y da un paso adelante.

— En la guerra, cuanto tú, c-cuando tú moriste, un momento, me di cuenta. Tus metas, tu valor, tus temores, todo se ha vuelto muy importante para mí igual. Decidí que quería protegerlos, proteger tu sueño. Porque sé que eres capaz de volverlo realidad. Y no soporté la idea de perderte, a ti no, de entre todas las personas ¿entiendes? Por eso di todo para lograr salvarte.

— ¿Todo? —cuestiona Naruto, sorprendido. Y a Sakura le florecen en las mejillas flores de loto, en señal de pena.

 _Idiota, no me hagas admitirlo, 'eso' no_.

— Naruto —dice, cambiando el rumbo de la plática—, te quiero.

Y ambos se instalan en la sensación de un deja-vú. Y es como si hiciera frío y estuviesen rodeados de nieve, aunque no es así. Y Sakura está hecha un manojo de nervios, porque _puede que Naruto no me crea y me llame mentirosa otra vez, puede que sea demasiado tarde para nosotros, puede_ –

Pero entonces un par de brazos la rodean, con ahínco.

Naruto la está abrazando como si temiese que de no hacerlo ella se desvanecerá para no volver nunca.

— ¿Naruto? —lo llama, con bochorno.

Él emplea más fuerza pero no la suficiente para provocarle algún tipo de daño, sólo la abraza.

(como si nada, como si todo).

— Estoy feliz —admite—. Estoy muy feliz, ttebayo'.

— Espera–

— Tan, tan feliz —reitera él.

— Naruto, me estás avergonzando basta–

— No.

— ¡Naruto, la gente nos está mirando raro! —Chilla, y siente su rostro arder. Tiene un incendio forestal en el estómago. Más él no hace amago de soltarla, y Sakura desiste. Entierra su rostro en su cuello, dubitativa, y le devuelve el abrazo, con timidez. Naruto huele a astro rey, a hogar. Es muy cálido. Sakura se sonroja con más intensidad.

Permanecen así un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Es Naruto quien corta el silencio.

— No estoy soñando.

— No.

— Estás aquí, conmigo. Y me quieres de vuelta.

— Sí.

— Y vamos a tener muchas citas en Ichiraku.

— _Naruto_.

— ¿Verdad?

—... Sí.

La suelta con cierta renuencia y se quedan un minuto así, sólo mirándose. De pronto Naruto sonríe. Naruto _siempre_ sonríe.

Sakura piensa que podría vivir de su sonrisa y nada más.

— Entonces —Naruto carraspea—, ¿ahora somos novios, cierto?

— Tú que crees, tonto —responde Sakura, con cierto deje de diversión. Después le propicia un golpe leve en el brazo.

— ¡Sakura-chan, eso duele!

— ¿Qué dices? Si apenas te rocé —señala, aunque sus labios forman una media luna. Tiene el impulso de rodar los ojos—. Debilucho.

— No soy debilucho, soy muy fuerte Sakura-chan —alardea Naruto.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Puedes apostarlo, ttebayo'. De hecho, y no es por presumir, pero tu novio es un héroe de guerra.

— Increíble —contesta ella.

— Ajá.

Y Sakura deja escapar una risa.

Al cabo de un rato continúan caminando por las calles de la aldea y Naruto hace gestos y ríe y Sakura escucha atentamente todo lo que le dice, dando comentarios ocasionales y aprovechando para mosquearlo asimismo.

Su vista se desvía de vez en cuando al brazo de Naruto, ese cubierto de vendajes.

Muy en secreto, muere por entrelazar sus manos.

—

.

.

.

 _tbc_

* * *

 **Nota3:** escribir este fic me destroza emocionalmente /grita.


	4. Luz que no se apaga

**Nota1:** por poco no actualizo esta semana. Perdónperdón ;;;

 **Nota2:** no lloren por mí, yo ya estoy muerta

* * *

 **IV. Luz que no se apaga**

 **T** res días antes de que Naruto y Sakura empiecen a salir Hinata se le declara a Naruto.

(Otra vez).

Le sudan mucho las palmas tanto que su sudor bien podría crear riachuelos que le desciendan por las muñecas y su corazón hace bum, bum, bum como un pergamino bomba que estallará en cualquier momento. Se ha decidido gracias a los ánimos de Shino y Kiba (dicen ellos: Hinata, no puedes seguir posponiéndolo más tiempo, necesitas que él te dé una respuesta concisa y clara, ¿cuántos años han pasado ya?) y ella les da la razón.

Tiene que ser valiente. Valiente como Neji-nii-san y como Naruto mismo.

Así que lo cita al Ichiraku y él acepta. Hinata llega un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada, tratando de insuflarse valor —tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes—. Juguetea con sus manos y se muerde mucho los labios y se alisa el flequillo del cabello un par de veces, está sumamente nerviosa. Cree que va a morirse. Entonces Naruto llega.

— ¡Hinata! ¿No me has esperado mucho rato verdad?

Y es tan amable y tan bueno y tan amarillo–

Debe resistir el impulso de desviar la vista ante tanta luz, ella siempre ha sido algo así como una sombra comparada a él después de todo.

— N-n-no realmente, ¿quieres ordenar ramen?

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplia.

— ¡Claro!

Toman asiento, uno al lado del otro, con sus codos prácticamente rozándose. A Hinata se le incendia el rostro.

 _No te acobardes ahora por favor_ , se suplica. Y esperan mientras les preparan los platos de ramen, uno para Hinata, tres para Naruto. (Por supuesto, él siempre ha adorado esa comida, es de esperarse–)

Cuenta hasta veinte, muy rápido y sin pausas.

— Uhm, N... Naruto-kun —lo llama, casi en un susurro. Él la mira, ladeando el cuello.

— ¿Sí?

— Yo, e-esto, y-y-yo, tengo a-algo que decirte, s-sabes.

— ¿En serio, qué cosa? —Pregunta, con genuino interés. Parece tan atento a ella y a Hinata le cuesta respirar.

 _Naruto-kun, me hieres_.

— B-bueno, es que, el asunto es que... uhm, yo te a... y-yo te a... ¡yoteamocontodomicorazónNaruto-kun! —grita al fin, exaltando un poco a Naruto y a otros clientes que la observan con notable confusión. Hinata aprieta los párpados.

Hay silencio.

 _Oh dios, qué hice, qué hice, qué_ –

Se le escapan un par de lágrimas, sin intención, además.

Y se siente algo ridícula. Se apena demasiado.

Naruto todavía no dice nada.

— Hinata.

—... ¿Sí?

Se anima a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la seria mirada de Naruto. Los charcos de su iris resplandecen como en un reflejo.

— Yo..., gracias.

 _¿Por qué?_

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— Soy consciente de tus sentimientos, desde el ataque de Pain a Konoha —prosigue él, con suma lentitud—, y creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelos. Así que lo hago ahora, significan mucho para mí, de veras. Pero–

Ah, claro, siempre ha de haber un 'pero'.

A Hinata le tiemblan las piernas, a pesar de encontrarse sentada en un banquillo.

 _Pero Hinata, la verdad es que_ –

— Pero no puedo corresponderte —termina—. Me gusta alguien más —confiesa, un poco avergonzado.

— E-entiendo —responde, muy quedito—. ¿Se trata de Sakura-san, no es así?

A Naruto se le suben los colores de acuarela, compite con el rojo de una fresa. Y a Hinata le parece tan lindo, que la lastima con consideración.

— ¿Soy tan obvio? —deja escapar un suspiro.

— ¡N-n-no, para nada! Es, es que ustedes pasan juntos tanto tiempo y– lo adiviné. ¡No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no creo que nadie más lo sepa! —añade. Él suelta una risa.

— No hace falta que mientas Hinata, está bien ttebayo'.

Permanecen enmudecidos un instante.

A Hinata la mordisquea el bicho de la curiosidad, obstinado.

— S-s-si me permites preguntar, uhm, ¿por qué no le has dicho?

Naruto es pillado por sorpresa. Pone una mueca extraña.

— Es... complicado.

— N-no creo que lo sea.

— Lo es —insiste, y con voz más suave—: Tiene que ver con el teme —y se queda callado.

Hinata no sabe qué decir o hacer para animarlo. Se da cuenta que en realidad no lo conoce lo suficiente como para permitirse aquello. Que quizás no sea la adecuada para darle consejo. Pero le quiere, tanto, tanto, y lo único que necesita para ser feliz es que él lo sea.

 _Naruto-kun no tiene idea de que Sakura-san le dio RPC en la guerra, teniendo la posibilidad de salvar a Sasuke-kun en su lugar_ , piensa ella, de pronto.

— Nunca sabrás si no te corresponde si no se lo dices —explica, con más convicción.

— ¿Hinata?

La observa sorprendido. Ella se ruboriza fuertemente.

— Quiero decir, deberías confesarte ¿no te parece? A-al menos así puedes decir que lo intentaste y no te diste por vencido —traga saliva—, t-t-tú nunca retrocedes a tu palabra, después de todo.

— Ah, esa frase–

— "Ese es mi camino ninja", s-sí.

— Vaya. De verdad me quieres–

Hinata agacha la cabeza, asintiendo. Naruto se rasca la nuca, su sonrisa es un poco melancólica.

— Lo siento. Me estás dando apoyo con lo de Sakura-chan, y yo sólo soy un idiota contigo.

— ¡Eso n-n-no es cierto, no eres ningún idiota! —Chilla. Naruto parpadea, y no puede evitar reír. Hinata infla las mejillas y frunce un poco el ceño—. Naruto-kun, hablo en serio, tú eres valiente, y listo, e inspiras alegría y coraje, y no te das por vencido jamás, y eres fuerte, y... no te menosprecies, v-vale.

— Lo siento, lo siento.

— D-deja de disculparte también —le pide. Naruto cesa las disculpas.

— Gracias Hinata, eres una gran amiga.

— No hay de qué —susurra, aún abochornada.

— Igual soy un idiota sin remedio.

— _Naruto-kun_.

— Sí, sí, entiendo ttebayo'.

Ella le sonríe con timidez.

Los platos de ramen ya están listos.

Y empiezan a comer, y Hinata ya no se siente tan nerviosa (no de una manera en que duele, por lo menos). Aún así, no consigue evitar observarlo de reojo una que otra vez, sin que él se dé cuenta. Y su pulso se entorpece. Latido a latido, es diminuto como una burbuja de jabón.

 _Sakura-san es tan afortunada_.

—

Cuatro días después, Hinata se entera de la noticia mientras toma un descanso de cómo decidir hacerse cargo del clan Hyuuga de ahora en más. Es Ino quien se lo dice, al ir a la florería Yamanaka por girasoles para Neji-nii-san, de esos que semanalmente va a dejar a su tumba, porque por supuesto Ino se entera de todo lo que pasa antes que nadie más y ¡Hinata, a qué no adivinas lo que me ha contado Sakura ayer, sigo alucinada al respecto!

Se le nota tan asombrada y feliz, como antes de la guerra, antes de perder a su padre, que Hinata se sorprende un poco.

Hinata musita que no, que no lo adivina. Aunque se hace una idea leve.

— ¡Sakura y Naruto son novios! —clama. Y algo se rompe dentro de ella, pero se rearma casi de inmediato.

— Eso es genial Ino-san —y es sincera, tan sincera.

— ¡Lo es, me alegro por Naruto!, pero aún no me creo que Sakura se rindiera con Sasuke-kun. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es que–

Y se pone a parlotear. Hinata la escucha, y sin embargo, su mente va a otro lugar.

 _Yo sí puedo creerlo_.

Entonces Hinata alza la vista hacia el cielo, respira, y sonríe.

Afuera y en lo más alto brilla el sol.

—

.

.

.

 _tbc_

* * *

 **Nota3:** Naruhina Brotp FTW! Ok, me gusta mucho Hinata como para hacerle bashing. En el siguiente capítulo vuelve el POV de Sakura. Y el fic está llegando a la recta final, por cierto

 **Nota4:** MIL GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS


	5. Equipo Siete

**Nota1:** ¿recuerdan cuando actualizaba semanalmente?, yo tampoco

 **Nota2:** i'm garbage, barfs

* * *

 **V. Equipo Siete**

 **L** a verdad, es que Sakura tiene un problema– no, un problema _enorme_.

La verdad, es que Sakura jamás pensó en ello, ni tuvo la intención dé. Con sinceridad. Y es que con Sasuke-kun siempre fue más como "me duele respirar, supongo que tendré que dejar de lado el considerar la posibilidad de salir con alguien". Pero con Naruto no. Con Naruto es todo "oh dios mío me gusta y quiero besarlo". Lo cual es bastante soso.

Muy soso.

Ugh.

Es capaz de oír a Ino burlándose de ella con voz cantarina, en realidad.

Y todo eso deriva en una sola cosa. Sakura nunca ha tenido novio. No antes de Naruto. Sakura nunca se ha tomado de la mano con nadie, ni compartido un beso (excepto, si se cuenta el contacto labio a labio, el cuál irónicamente fue con Naruto igual y ella prefiere mantener en secreto antes que armar un escándalo por parte de él), ni dicho palabras cursis. Y no es que Sakura no sepa qué hacen las parejas, pero desde que era una niña soñó que todo fuese color de rosa y con camelias de adorno y ahora, _ahora_.

Se siente un poco tonta de sólo pensarlo.

Hay cierto dolor, cierta felicidad, cierto realismo.

La cosa es.

Que Naruto le dice que quiere tomar las cosas con calma.

—porque la ama muchísimo y la respeta como mujer y no desea presionarla para nada en absoluto—.

Y Sakura se lo agradece. Pero también se frustra. Piensa: siempre asumí que Naruto me comería la boca si empezábamos a salir de novios. Y resulta que se ha equivocado, que Naruto es un caballero en ese sentido y Sakura no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo tomarlo todo.

Él la visita en sus turnos en el hospital. Juntos comen el almuerzo. Sakura insiste en invitarlo a conocer a sus padres en la décima cita que tienen (ambos las han venido contando) y no es ninguna sorpresa que tanto su padre como su madre adoren a Naruto casi de inmediato. Naruto le ofrece su chaqueta cuando hace frío. Ella lo espera al terminar los entrenamientos con Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke. Van a ver películas.

Es todo muy familiar y a la vez muy diferente.

Y entonces.

Naruto la pilla por sorpresa un día, entrelazando sus dedos y provocando que sus palmas se rocen con soltura. Sakura le mira casi con asombro pero le devuelve el apretón sin dudar. Se acarician las manos, suavemente, dulcemente. Y Naruto sonríe de forma ridícula. Sakura tiene el impulso de avergonzarse y esconder el rostro.

— No me mires así.

— ¿Así cómo? —pregunta él, fingiendo no entender a qué se refiere.

Sakura se arrepiente de inmediato por tocar el tema.

— No me hagas decirlo Naruto —responde, en un puchero.

— No, no, dilo. Quiero escucharlo.

Ella rueda los ojos.

— Como si fuese tu mundo o algo así.

Sabe de inmediato que dirá él.

— Es que eres mi mundo Sakura-chan.

Es un cursi sin remedio. Vale ya. Sin intención de ello Sakura le sonríe, igual que una flor recién nacida.

Porque Naruto a veces es tan... Naruto.

Y le causa gracia. Le sale natural.

— Basta ya —mueve juguetonamente las caderas y niega divertida. Entonces su sonrisa titubea una milésima de segundo y Naruto arquea una ceja. Se da la vuelta y ve a Sasuke caminando hacia ellos, con su habitual rostro inexpresivo. Sakura hace amago de soltar a Naruto pero él no se lo permite y la sujeta con un poco de fuerza, no la suficiente para hacerle daño, sin embargo. Sakura se siente atrapada en contra de su voluntad.

Igual que un ave enjaulada.

No es que no haya hablado con Sasuke desde que lo rechazó (se encuentran ocasionalmente), pero jamás lo ha hecho en presencia de Naruto. Y no quiere lastimarlo. No quiere lastimar a ninguno de los dos.

(son sus chicos, después de todo).

De repente le habría gustado que Naruto siguiera con su idea de tomarse las cosas con lentitud y así evitar su culpa.

— ¡Teme! —saluda Naruto, ajeno al remolino de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? creí que entrenarías con Kakashi-sensei toda la tarde para ser un ANBU.

— Recién terminamos —contesta Sasuke. Y la mira—. Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun.

Hay un pequeño silencio incómodo. Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos. Después Naruto lo rompe pasando un brazo entorno al cuello de cada uno y acercándolos a sí mismo en una especie de abrazo torpe y no premeditado. Sakura no se lo espera, con honestidad.

— ¡Dobe, qué diablos crees que haces!

— ¡Lucían muy serios!

— Sasuke-kun siempre está serio —comenta Sakura, luchando contra la sonrisa que anhela dibujarse en sus labios.

— Bueno, tú lucías muy seria.

— Eres un idiota.

— Sakura tiene razón.

— ¡Ey! —protesta Naruto, ofendido—. Ustedes son un par de amargados. Vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos ttebayo'.

Sakura duda.

¿Realmente está bien?, ¿Volver a ser lo que eran?

 _Somos un equipo. Somos una familia_.

Observa a Sasuke, con inseguridad. Como rezando porque diga que sí. Que no los aparte de nuevo, que les permita caminar a su lado esta vez (—No te vayas a donde no podemos seguirte Sasuke-kun). Sasuke también la está mirando. Parece leerle la mente.

— ¿Qué dicen?

— Por mí está bien —dice ella.

— Hn.

— Tomaré tu respuesta como un "sí" teme —responde Naruto. Y no hace amago de dejar ir a ninguno de los dos. Sakura ríe.

— Naruto, suéltanos ya.

— Pero Sakura-chan–

— ¿Nos estás asfixiando verdad Sasuke-kun?

— Hn.

Naruto suelta sus cuellos con cierta renuencia y deja escapar un suspiro dramático. Los tres tienen claro que esa última afirmación no es verdad. Más Naruto puede resultar muy efusivo si se lo propone. Ella se da cuenta, no obstante, de que Naruto no la vuelve a tomar de la mano, para su consternación.

— Vamos a entrenar, y después cenamos en Ichiraku —propone con alegría. Sasuke asiente.

Y a Sakura ya no la intimida el que Sasuke esté con ellos. Ya no se siente mal al respecto.

Son ellos tres, siempre. Y ellos dos, como debe ser.

(Son Naruto y Sakura y Sasuke. Y Naruto y Sakura, y Sasuke).

No es incorrecto de ningún modo.

Sin embargo.

En cuanto Sasuke comienza a caminar y Naruto lo sigue entre tarareos, sumidos en un cómodo silencio, Sakura se arma de valor y trota para alcanzarle.

Lo agarra del brazo.

— Naruto, espera —y da una pausa—. ¿Sasuke-kun, nos concedes un minuto? —no necesita verlo para saber que él accede, avanzando un poco más del tramo y deteniéndose, dándoles espacio.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

— Necesito sacarme este peso de encima o me va a aplastar —dice atropelladamente, sin pensarlo siquiera—. No me cogiste de la mano otra vez hace rato, y tengo que confesar que me dolió, pero sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada así como sé que estuve de acuerdo con que fuésemos lento en la relación pero–

Naruto la interrumpe.

— Sakura-chan —repite, casi en un susurro— ¿tratas de decirme que quieres besarme?

Sakura se ruboriza fuertemente.

— N-n-no, sólo que–

Y la vuelve a callar de nueva cuenta.

Más esta ocasión no con palabras. La silencia con un dedo posado en sus labios, y despacio, muy despacio, lo aparta y Naruto va acercando su rostro al de ella. Sakura contiene el aire y le duelen los pulmones. Y sucede. Sus bocas se encuentran, en el aleteo de una mariposa.

Es su primer beso, su primer todo.

Cuando se separan ambos se encuentran sonrojados y Sakura no recuerda cómo hablar. Un carraspeo la devuelve a la realidad.

Es Sasuke.

Sasuke que los vio besarse. A Naruto y ella.

 _Oh Dios mío_.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Inquiere con aparente aburrimiento. Sakura quiere reírse histéricamente, se contiene.

— Ow teme, qué insensible eres —se lamenta Naruto, y de inmediato—. Ven Sakura-chan —la anima. Él brilla como mil soles. Igual que cuando se confesaron mutuamente. Sakura parpadea, y sonríe.

— Sí. Vamos.

Entonces se toman de la mano con absurda timidez, piel contra piel, y andan al lado de Sasuke. Sus tres sombras se pierden en el horizonte.

—

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Nota3:** ¡Y se acabó! Desde un principio tuve en claro que iba a ser un fic corto y muy sencillo, aunque lo planeé de seis capítulos conseguí poner todo lo que quería en este y decidí terminarlo con cinco. No sé qué decir lmao. Para mí el NaruSaku es una herida que todavía no sana (probablemente no lo haga nunca). Pero me encantan los Semi-AUs y soy débil ante la ship... ¡Me alegra un montón que este fic fuese bien recibido por ustedes! ;;; probablemente siga escribiendo más NS a futuro. Eternos agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review, fav o follow. See ya (LLLLLLL)


End file.
